leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roar (move)
|priority=-6 |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Scrambles the order of appeals on the next turn. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Causes the user to move later on the next turn. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=yes |tm2=yes |tm#2=05 |tm3=yes |tm#3=05 |tm4=yes |tm#4=05 |tm5=yes |tm#5=05 |tm6=yes |tm#6=05 |tm7=yes |tm#7=05 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Roar (Japanese: ほえる Roar) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It has been TM05 since Generation II. Effect Generation I If Roar is used in a wild Pokémon battle by a Pokémon on either side, the battle will automatically end. In a Trainer battle, Roar has no effect. Roar has 100% accuracy and normal priority. If the user's level is less than the target's level, there is a chance that Roar will fail. More specifically, the chance of failing is FLOOR(T'' / 4) / (''T + U'' + 1), where ''T is the target's level and U'' is the user's level. This means that the chance of failure is always between approximately 12.5% and 25%, with a higher chance when the target's level is much greater than the user's. Generation II When in a Trainer battle, Roar will now force the target to switch with a randomly chosen Pokémon from its Trainer's party. If there is no Pokémon for the target to switch with, Roar will fail. Roar now has a priority of -1. Roar's chance to fail does not apply to Trainer battles. However, in Trainer battles, Roar will always fail if used before the opponent has made its move. Generation III to IV Roar will fail when used against Pokémon with the Abilities and or rooted by . It no longer fails if it is not used last. If the user's level is less than the target's, the chance of failure is now calculated slightly differently. Given the terms ''T for the target's level, U'' for the user's level, and ''X for a random integer from 0 to 255, a term R'' can be calculated where ''R = FLOOR( ( T'' + ''U ) * X'' / 256 ) + 1. If ''R is less than or equal to T''/4, Roar fails. The chance of Roar failing can generally be approximated by ( ''T / 4 + 1 ) / ( T'' + ''U ); the true chance of failing may diverge moderately from that approximation for low values of T'' and ''U. Roar now has a priority of -6. Generation V In wild Pokémon battles, Roar will now always fail if the user's level is less than the target's. In Trainer battles, Roar will now succeed if it hits, regardless of either Pokémon's level. Roar is now reflected by and . If a battle with wild Pokémon ever involves more than one Pokémon on each side of the battle, Roar will fail if used by the player's Pokémon against a wild Pokémon, but if a wild Pokémon uses it against the player, it will force the target to switch with another Pokémon in the Trainer's party, regardless of the target's level. Generation VI onward Roar now bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Roar can now hit a target even if it has used , , or , but will fail if the target is protected by . Roar can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. If used by the Trainer's Pokémon in an SOS Battle, Roar will fail. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Roar, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |A terrifying roar that drives wild Pokémon away. It is useful only in the wild.}} |A terrifying roar that drives the target away. The opposing trainer must use a new Pokémon.}} |Scares wild foes to end battle.}} |Makes the foe flee to end the battle. A savage roar that makes the foe flee to end the battle. }} |Causes the target to flee and switch out of battle. A savage roar that swaps the target out of battle. }} |The foe is made to switch out with an ally. In the wild, the battle ends.}} |The foe is scared off, to be replaced by another Pokémon in its party. In the wild, the battle ends.}} |The foe is scared off and replaced by another Pokémon in its party. The foe is scared off, to be replaced by another Pokémon in its party. In the wild, the battle ends. }} |The target is scared off and replaced by another Pokémon in its party. In the wild, the battle ends.}} |The target is scared off and switched. In the wild, a battle against a single Pokémon ends.}} |The target is scared off and a different Pokémon is dragged out. In the wild, this ends a battle against a single Pokémon.}} |The target is scared off, and a different Pokémon is dragged out. In the wild, this ends a battle against a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 28 }} 28 |form=Alola Form}} 7 }} ||||}} 16 |16}} 16 |16}} 29 |29}} 32 |32}} 32 |32}} 18 |18 19 |19}} 18 |18 19 |19}} 18 |18 19 |19}} 34 |34}} 36 |36}} |form=Dusk Form}} By By TM |form=Dusk Form}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Roar blows away the opponent in front in a straight line, contrary to the direction it is facing. If it hits a wall, it takes 5 damage. If it hits another Pokémon, both Pokémon take 5 damage. If it falls to a space where it cannot stand, such as a sky or water tile, it will be randomly teleported elsewhere in the dungeon. Description |Knocks the target flying. If the target hits a wall or another Pokémon, it sustains damage.}} |Sends the target flying. If the target hits a wall or another Pokémon, it sustains damage.}} | }} |It blows away an enemy straight back. If the enemy crashes into a wall or a Pokémon, it takes damage.}} |It blows an enemy away in a straight line. If the enemy crashes into a Pokémon or a wall, the enemy takes damage.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Although the sound-based move mechanic was introduced in Generation III, Roar is listed in move index number near other Generation I sound-based moves: , , and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吼叫 咆哮 |zh_cmn=吼叫 吠叫 |da=Brøl |nl=Brul |fi=Karjaisu |fr=Hurlement |de=Brüller |el=Βρυχηθμός |id=Raungan |it=Boato |ko=울부짖기 |no=Brøl |pl=Ryk |pt_br=Rugido (anime, TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Rugir (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Rugido |sr=Rikanje |es=Rugido |tr=Kükreme |vi=Rống }} Category:Decreased priority moves Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that switch the target out Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Brüller es:Rugido fr:Hurlement it:Boato ja:ほえる zh:吼叫（招式）